Matchmaker
by Momo Aria
Summary: After Sabrina set them up together, Chelsea and Will start dating and both agree to repay Sabrina by setting her up on a date. Chelsea takes the opportunity to set Vaughn up to meet Sabrina, but she keeps out the fact that she's putting him in her romantic plan for him and Sabrina. Vaughn x Sabrina, Chelsea x Will, Oneshot, Third Prompt Challenge.


_Hello! I continue to do my challenges for oneshots I write using only prompts I'm given in a book. For my third challenge, I decided to do a fanfic for the Harvest Moon / Story of Seasons series. After a lot of pondering of exactly what to right about, the idea finally came. I rarely ever see any Vaughn x Sabrina stories, so I decided to write this plot to center on Vaughn x Sabrina... and Chelsea x Will too._

 _It's a short story, but I at least completed my challenge. I hope it's not too disappointing. Criticisms are always welcome!_

* * *

She had a kind heart that everyone can easily see. It was her kindness that allowed Will to feel the need to protect his dear cousin, and it was her kindness that sparked a beautiful friendship between her and Chelsea. Naturally, Sabrina's sweet actions pushed Will and Chelsea together, and Sabrina was insistent they belonged together. Will was a gentleman, and Chelsea was empathetic, and Sabrina wanted more than anything to set her friend up with her cousin.

The deed was done, and Chelsea and Will became a happy couple, all thanks to the meddling of their friend and cousin, Sabrina. Naturally, they wanted to return the gesture, but they had to ponder for nights before they could finally come up with a solution.

"I have this friend," Chelsea began to share her idea to her new boyfriend. "Maybe he'll like Sabrina, but it'll be tricky to convince him to meet her…"

"Maybe it'll work," Will smiled. "I'm sure he isn't too rough," he commented, unaware of who Chelsea was thinking of, and it was only until he saw it himself when Will realized the kind of guy Chelsea hooked Sabrina up with.

xxx

"Is this really going to work," Will sighed. That afternoon, he and Chelsea hid in the nearest bushes, keeping their eye on Sabrina and the man Chelsea dragged into the blind lunch date, Vaughn. Will noticed that the man dressed in black wasn't so much of a gleeful type of person, keeping a frown on his face, and he took note that Sabrina appeared to be more meek than she normally would.

"Vaughn looks tough, but I have a feeling this will work," Chelsea stated, keeping an optimistic grin as she kept watch from the distance.

"If you say so," Will sighed, noticing that Sabrina was carefully eating her salad as Vaughn took mild bites out of his meal. "They're not talking so much, are they?"

"No," Chelsea pouted. "I don't want to put myself in this so soon…" with a sigh, she grabbed her phone and shot a quick message.

Vaughn ceased chewing as he felt his pants vibrate, and he picked up his phone to reply to the message he received.

Chelsea: How is your lunch going~

Vaughn: You said you'd be here…

Chelsea: I'm coming soon! If you're feeling awkward, just make small talk! Ask about her day, her hobbies, or tell her about your career. Sabrina is a very nice girl after all!

"Hey, Chelsea?" Will started asking, "did you tell Vaughn it's a date."

"No," Chelsea admitted.

"But..."

"It's a surprise!" Chelsea stated. "The perfect plan!"

"If you say so," Will sighed, but he smiled nonetheless, loving this side of his girlfriend. Meanwhile, Vaughn took his attention off his phone and tried to speak to Sabrina.

"Where… do you work?" Vaughn quietly released his question.

"Um," Sabrina tried her best to not let her shyness keep her from speaking. "I live with my father, and I help him out every now and then… You?"

And their conversation followed, although both were too timid to speak. Sabrina was a normally shy person, while Vaughn never cared enough to engage in social interactions, and he couldn't find the courage to even engage in conversation with her.

"This is a terrible lunch date," Will sighed. "Chelsea…"

"I guess we should get involved…" she began to speak when a fire alarm broke out, with the nearby cafe quickly bursting in flames. Everyone panicked as they ran far from the growing fire, including Sabrina and Vaughn.

This was the end of a short lived, yet pretty unlively date.

xxx

"We're trying again!"

"What?"

Will gaped at his girlfriend as she stood tall, determine to get her two friends together.

"When they were together, I felt a spark," Chelsea explained in a vivid manner. "But if they can't get each other to talk more and realize it's worth a try, that spark of love will never erupt!" She cried, falling on the bed and lying next to Will. "We can do this!"

"Chelsea…"

"Will, please!"

"... fine."

And the next date followed, this time at night in a roller skate center, and this time, Chelsea promised to be present with Will by her side. Chelsea and Wil stayed together, skating happily while keeping an eye on Sabrina and Vaughn, and they watch the two skate quietly and next to one another. Just like the previous date, they rarely spoke.

"It's not working, Chelsea," Wil sighed.

"It should work," she whined again.

"Chelsea, did you assume wrong again?"

"No! I'm sure they would be perfect together! The love is waiting to burst out into a great eruption!" She screamed, gaining the attention of multiple skaters near her, as well as it reached the attention of Sabrina and Vaughn.

"Chelsea!" Vaughn, a normally quiet person, screamed from the other side, beginning to glare at his friend. Hearing him, she realized she exposed her plan, and he knew it. Before she could do anything, Sabrina looked up at the ceiling where a window revealed the outside world.

"It's so pretty," Sabrina whispered, and Vaughn looked up, witnessing the full moon that looked down upon them.

"It is pretty," he sighed, forgetting his original plan to yell at his friend for her plot, and before he knew it, he found his hand holding hers.

"Oh! It's working!" Chelsea whispered happily.

"Yeah, but Vaughn knows you wanted him to date Sabrina," Will sighed.

"But they're holding hands!" Chelsea remarked.

"Then we'll do the same," Will smiled as he grabbed her hand slowly, and Chelsea became quiet, smiling as she enjoyed his warmth. Without another word, the couple skate by and resumed their night.

xxx

"Why…"

"I'm sorry."

The following morning, Chelsea asked Mark to take care of the farm until she returned, all so she can give a proper apology to her friend. Vaughn was checking on a cow's health when Chelsea came by, and he didn't forget about the previous night.

"You wanted me to meet your friend, you told me," Vaughn sighed before continuing, "but left out the entire romance plot behind it…"

"I wanted to return a favor for Sabrina, and a part of me felt you're the one for her," Chelsea admitted.

"Good job."

"Thanks."

"Well," he sighed. "I'm going to see her again."

"Huh? Really!?"

Her eyes sparkled as she looked at her friend in amazement.

"Yes!"

"Chelsea!"

"Sorry!"

"You annoyed me already with your romantic date dreams," he sighed. "Let me get to know her in peace… now go away and don't draw about us in your fantasies."

"Okay," Chelsea smiled before leaving, glad to know Vaughn was intending to see Sabrina again.


End file.
